


Purely For Warmth

by Strato_Fall007



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Light Petting, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strato_Fall007/pseuds/Strato_Fall007
Summary: During the Quintesson invasion, the gang has to make due with their new living arrangements at the Maccadams bar, especially when it comes to their sleeping arrangements. Unfortunately Perceptor is finding this very difficult to adjust to, lucky for him, he has Dead End to help him, but he insists it's only to shut him up during the night so he can sleep.Just a heads up to those about to read this fic, I have this head canon that Dead End and Perceptor used to date but it ended on very bad terms, that's why Percepotor mentions them being exs.
Relationships: Dead End/Perceptor (Transformers)
Kudos: 27





	Purely For Warmth

Perceptor heard familiar footsteps quickly enter their base, he recognized them to belong to Hot Rod due to their quick pace. The racer was always quick and impatient, especially due to his lack of progress when it came to freeing their fellow autobots. They were followed by larger footfalls that no doubt belonged to Clobber.

Despite their lack of any noticeable success, Clobber seemed to be the happiest bot on Cybertron, he concluded it was most likely because she was in a group that actually treated her with kindness, something the Decepticons lacked.

This was most of their days, Hot Rod, Clobber, and Soundwave trying to free their kind with no progress while he stood by with Maccadam, the lack of his sight being why. His microscope could help him make out the basics of his surroundings but it wasn’t in perfect detail and it took time to process. It wasn’t the perfect situation but at least everyone was trying to help in their own strange way.

The only thing he couldn’t explain was Dead End, the bot was in good enough condition that he could help Hot Rod on the speedster’s outings but he chose to stay at the bar with him. He could just chalk it up to the con not wanting to risk his life but what ruined that argument was something quite personal.

The two were ex’s. And it did not end on good terms. He remembered the bot would always turn tail or snap at him whenever he saw him after their breakup so he couldn’t figure out why he wanted to stay with him now. What also made it more confusing is that the bot would actually help him with his experiments by handing him stuff that he couldn’t make out with his limited perception.

He made the excuse that it was so he wouldn’t blow up the building with his experiments but Percy was highly suspicious of that excuse and hypothesized that there was more to it. That theory gained even more evidence that night, when nightfall hit and the already darkened sky turned to an inky black. The bots would claim different corners of the bar while moving tables and chairs to make their makeshift beds more comfortable.

Percy hated to admit it but he was a small frame and that led to him getting cold quite easily, often shivering through the night even with his several blankets. Tonight was the same for him, curling up and several blankets stacked over him in an effort to keep warm.

He heard footsteps nearby but assumed it was nearly one of the bots getting up to get a drink, he jumped a bit when he felt a presence near him. Whoever was by him was still keeping a bit of their distance and was silent for a bit, he dared to break the quiet by whispering a question.

“Who’s there?” Percy asked.

“I’m just here to hand you this,” Dead End replied, sounding almost flustered and hostile.

Percy felt more blankets fall over him and he paused, “Are you giving me your blankets?” He whispered.

“Don’t look into it, this is just so I don’t have to hear all your shivering again for another night,” Dead End growled.

Percy paused, “What about you?”

Dead End wouldn’t look at him, ”I’ll be fine, just shut up and go to sleep,” Dead End replied.

Percy was silent before lifting the blankets, allowing Dead End to enter the warm cocoon, Dead End seemed stunned and stared at him silently for a moment.

“What are you doing?” Dead End questioned.

“Well, it would make no sense to have me be warm but you cold, that’s counterproductive. This solution makes the most logical sense,” Percy explained.

Dead End stifled a laugh, Percy was always arguing in the sake of logic, even over mundane things. It was sometimes cute, but he would never say that out loud.

Dead End paused, “Fine. Only for the sake of not being cold, nothing more.” Dead End answered as he slowly entered the warm cocoon.

There was still a bit of space between the two that Dead End refused to close but Percy chose not to comment, Dead End shifted and turned to look at Percy in silence.

“Why are you staring at me?” Percy asked.

Dead End held back a squeak of surprise and struggled to answer, “I’m not! I’m just laying on my side and I just happen to be facing you,” Dead End pouted.

Percy smiled, “Okay, I believe you,”

Percy shut down all his monitoring systems, his new way of ‘closing his eyes’ and went still as he tried to sleep, Dead End soon did the same.

Dead End was stirred awake when he felt something touch him, he looked down to see a sleeping Perceptor laying his helm on his shoulder and with one arm draped over his chasis. He froze and internally panicked, he was used to this sort of thing when he and Percy were dating. Percy was an instinctive cuddler in bed, even when he was sleeping. But it had been eons since they last dated and this felt like foreign territory to the bot.

After being still as a statue, he hesitantly wrapped an arm around the scientist and tried to relax but couldn’t stop himself from looking at the smaller bot. He didn’t feel the same hatred he did before, there was still some hesitance and apprehension but something else was starting to bloom. He didn’t dare look into this new feeling since he already had an idea on what it was.

Wordlessly, he moved his arm and gently petted Percy’s helm as the bot slept peacefully. He didn’t know why he was doing any of this but it just felt right, he could feel himself being lulled to sleep by the tranquility of the scene around him and he stared at Percy before his optic’s turned off.

Dead End was rudely awakened by Hot Rod as the speedster called Perceptor's name numerous times, he glared at the bot with tired optics as he processed what he was saying.

“Hey Dead End, have you seen Percy? I thought he was in his usual spot but it looks like you stole it, so where is he?” Hot Rod asked.

Dead End felt his spark freeze when he heard that, he knew where Percy was but he didn’t want to answer, what would the others think of him when they saw him cuddling with the cute nerd. Wait, cute? Never mind that, he needed to think of a good lie and quick, but before he could answer Percy unraveled himself from Dead End’s arms and peaked his head out from the cocoon of blankets.

“Hot Rod, why are you being so loud?” Percy quietly asked, clearly unhappy at being so rudely awakened.

Dead End froze, as did the other bots. The silence was broken by a laughing Hot Rod and Dead End glared at the bot while blushing profusely.

“Wow, I didn’t know you two were a thing, talk about opposites attracting,” Hot Rod giggled.

Dead End glared, “It’s not like that! It was Percy’s idea and I just wanted him to stop shivering every night,” He barked.

Hot Rod smirked at them, “Sure, whatever you say. Now that I know where Percy is, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,”

Dead End growled at him and had a look that could kill but didn’t leave their pile of blankets to go after him, he sat still with his arm still wrapped around Percy. He turned to look at Percy to see the bot smiling smugly at him and Dead End blushed in response.

“What’s that look for?” Dead End said.

“You still have an arm wrapped around me, I don’t think our cuddling was by accident,” Percy smirked.

Dead End’s face was practically glowing by the amount of blush on his face, it was a good thing they were alone or that comment might have made Dead End’s spark go out. Dead End sputtered as he tried to think of an answer and it was adorable to listen to, at least for Percy.

“Of course it was! I just forgot my arm was there,” Dead End pouted.

“Sure you did.” Percy replied as he unwrapped himself from Dead End’s embrace and the numerous blankets.

Percy walked over to the bar to get a drink and turned back to Dead End.

“Do you want a drink too, not an alcoholic one,” Percy asked.

Dead End paused, “Sure, I guess,”

Percy wordlessly poured them both a cup and walked back to hand the drink to Dead End.

“By the way, can we do that again tomorrow?” Percy asked.

Dead End choked on his drink for a moment before replying, “Wait, you mean?”

“Yes, and don’t worry, it’s only for practical reasons, like keeping warm,” Percy replied.

Dead End paused as he hesitated to answer, “Sure, I guess but it’s only for that. And if you or Hot Rod saying anything, I’ll feed you both to those weird tentacle monsters outside,” He growled.

Percy replied, “Of course, I won’t say anything, it’s purely for survival,”

They both drank from their glasses without saying anything, Percy was glad to be sleeping with Dead End again, not only was he finally going to be warm and not shiver through the night but who knows, maybe Dead End might pet his helm again.

He would never tell Dead End he knew but he could still dream.


End file.
